


Friendship Crisis

by Anita



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita/pseuds/Anita
Summary: Manato finds her best friend Fuuto in the middle of Kyoto, holding the arm of a married man. She can’t come in terms with her feelings. No matter how hard she tries, their friendship hangs in the balance.
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the Girl Power Week 2016, a fic event promoted by the OA Fanfics Community.
> 
> This is all fiction, all coincidences are nothing more than so. I don’t earn anything from it. Of course nothing here ever happened. Please do consider they are all characters.

**Chapter 1**

_End of August, 2016_

Even though Manato did visit Kyoto now and then, enjoying the teahouses, the good restaurants, the whole old capital atmosphere, she never really walked around the truly tourist-y areas. Why had she decided to change that today of all? If only she had taken the opposite direction and gone see the beaches in Hyogo... driving around, feeling the end-of-summer breeze make her hair dance.

Then, she wouldn't have caught sight of the tall lady in the cute fluffy dress, her wavy auburn hair swirling around as she held her companion's arm close to her. So close! Perhaps, being surrounded by foreigners freed the two to be more affectionate albeit broad daylight. They were just like two high school sweethearts celebrating their first month together.

"Aya-chan!" Manato called out, rushing toward the couple. "Wow, that's really you there," she exclaimed when they were eye to eye. "To think I'd find you here, all lovey-dove, in the middle of these many people!"

Fuuto's first reaction was to flinch and tighten her hold to the man's arm. Watching that was like a treat to Manato, who couldn't stop smiling at her discovery. Nozomi Fuuto, Yukigumi's second actress, had a date! And now attempted to either melt into the man or pretend she had the wrong person.

As if!

"And your hair got so long!" Pretending that wasn't a wig, Manato kept the amusement in her tone as she studied the other person. "Has it been that much time since we last met?" She was ready to crack more jokes when her eyes found something even more out place than the cute accessories her friend had on all over her.

That man didn't simply wear a ring. A contrast to the countless trinkets and what-nots on Fuuto, he had a single golden, solid, and thick band, with two metal tracks, one lighter but both still sparkling gold, shining from none but his ring finger. Of his _left_ hand. Aside from that, he didn't even wear anything on his neck. His clothing screamed salary man, except for him walking around so free on a Wednesday afternoon, instead of slaving away at his cubicle.

Even though Manato managed not to gasp, her throat was so dry it hurt to voice anything. Not that her mind could muster a different question from "Why are you walking around with this man and his ring?" Not that she would.

Already too late to hide, the man moved his left hand away from sight and bowed to her. "How unexpected meeting a friend of Ayako's. I am Imai Touma. It is an honor to meet you."

And what could Manato do at that point? Dragging Fuuto was the only solution coming to mind but she wouldn't. She wasn't the overly-critical meddlesome friend. How could she point fingers at people's choices? She never wanted to be that person. Even if all her nerves screamed at her to just do it.

All her might resulted in no more than a mumbled "It was nice seeing you, Aya-chan" as she hurriedly walked out of their sight.

"Oh, she didn't even say her name..." Manato could hear the man complain in disappointment. If Fuuto answered anything, she wasn't able to get it. She didn't even try and stop for that. She just wanted to disappear from there, forget that situation before her body acted on its own.

\---

Fuuto knew she needed to call Manato. And the sooner the better. But even as she reluctantly parted from Imai later that evening, she never found the gut to hear what her friend really had to say. It was almost comical that, after so much time, the first person to catch her would be one of her best friends. Some would call it lucky.

So why didn't she just ring her? She should have. She knew she should. This wasn't a question on what the correct approach was. Manato wouldn't ever out her affair. Actually, out of everyone, easygoing and friendly Manato was the most likely to accept them.

"Can you invite Maa-san for me, please?" Akira joined her hands after explaining how she had already invited the whole list she now held to Fuuto but Manato. "We haven't talked in ages but P-chan would be in cloud nine if we got her here."

The idea was to give Ootori Mayu a sort of homecoming party during her brief visit to Kansai. Now she had retired, the opportunities to gather would fall almost to zero, and they had all experienced that before to know not to waste any chances.

But really, would Manato make that much of a difference? Were the two that close? Akira and Fuuto were certainly good friends with Manato and with Mayu but were they that friendly? In addition, in those types of reunions, the more the merrier didn't work. How could a group too large really catch up when one side wouldn't be able to hear the other's conversation?

Akira didn't look too grateful to hear that reminder. "You two are fighting or something?" she inquired, hitting bull's eye like always. And Fuuto should have known Akira as well as the opposite was true not to take that bait of an excuse. Instead, Fuuto made her loneliest face and confessed, "Something. It's a little awkward between us."

Yes. Akira would _never_ buy that. "So that's a great pretext for you to make up," she said, handing Fuuto the invitation list. "I've gone through all those. You have _one_ job. Pass with flying colors, okay?" When Fuuto whined to that, Akira stared with daggers in her eyes. "You really want her party to have half a dozen attendees? Or better, I'll fill it with the babies who won't open their mouths not even to place a damn order. I've checked her schedule, Maa-san will be around that day. You just call and invite her." Before further complaining, Akira stomped out of sight.

Still holding the list with over more than those half a dozen confirmations, Fuuto wondered whether she could make time go back; she'd make _yokasei_ Akira pay for every single word. Ugh! How could a _kakyuusei_ dare to told her off?

On the other hand, if Fuuto wasn’t so sure Mayu would be jubilant when she found all those familiar faces there just for her, she would just bail the whole thing herself. Even though Manato was a sure absence, for she wouldn't be calling anyone that night or for a long time. Her cheeks still burned fearing the talk they'd have to have the moment they met again. Also, she preferred to avoid the probable scenario of Manato drinking too much wine and babbling about the time she had found Fuuto in the middle of historical Kyoto.

Exactly. Mayu wouldn't really miss that one guest. Moreover, Akira wouldn't either when for sure she'd only have eyes for Mayu. Fuuto had thought Mayu's retirement announcement would have been the final push for Akira to at last declare her feelings but almost two months later and nothing had changed. You could even say things had taken a turn for worse.

The ironic analogy with her own situation wasn't lost on Fuuto. She just pushed the thought away the second it surfaced, repeating to herself one thing had nothing to do with the other.

Every aggravation was forgotten when her cell phone vibrated with a new message, and she saw the sender's name. "Just stepped into Shin Osaka. Tell me the time and place, and I'll be there. _I_ "

"Imai-san," she allowed herself to whisper his name.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_End of September 2016_

Akira's relieved grin along with an empty wine bottle, and another halfway there, should have been the sign for Manato to just greet Mayu and give any excuse to go home. Nonetheless, her talk with Akira a week before had been replaying in her head, disturbing her thoughts. Her instincts had ever since been redirected to saving her friendship with Fuuto.

She sat for more than thirty minutes, after already arriving a little late as she had warned Akira she would, when invited. Still, no other guests. Just the three girls and the now three bottles of wine.

"It really can't be that every single person is late..." Akira said again the moment Manato checked her watch. Again. "I'm so sorry, P-chan. I made sure to contact everyone in person, I swear."

Everyone but Soragumi's top star, whom had been entrusted to a closer friend. Or so Akira had thought when asking Fuuto. Manato snickered at the remembrance of Akira's flustered apology, who had regretted the decision and sent a message.

It had read nothing but strange to Manato. "What party?" she replied the same moment. She didn't feel offended. Perhaps a little hurt that Akira wouldn't feel close enough to _call_ her to a _party_ but she was getting used to the changes the long feathers brought.

"Daimon-san never told you?" Akira then forwarded the address and the time for Ootori Mayu's gathering, repeating the apologies. Fuuto had been the one in charge of doing that and, even though this incident could have been blamed on the crazy schedule a _nibante_ had to follow, Manato felt the same bitterness in her mouth as in Kyoto.

Did Akira know anything about the Man with the Ring? Since Manato left the troupe, that trio had become inseparable but Fuuto was now in Yukigumi and Mayu, retired. Were they now as not-close as Manato felt from Fuuto since that afternoon?

The moment she ended her conversation with Akira, she wanted to call Fuuto and clean that weird air between the two. But the reasons not to contact her before remained unaltered; she still couldn't decide how she felt about the event. Even after so long, she hadn't found the proper reaction to your best friend having a secret affair with a married man. Not a single, not even one that sounded in character, or at least didn't sound like a maniacal controlling bitch.

Now, as her eyes followed Akira excuse herself from their table and go outside with her cell phone, she knew her hope to mend things via friendly dinner had gone to the gutter.

She heard Mayu sigh, pouring for them the last of the bottle. The girl really had gone out of her way to look like an _otokoyaku,_ and yet her face screamed otherwise. The opposite from Kyoto Fuuto, Manato concluded with a grim. There was something about _otokoyaku_ ’s that even the have-been members lacked. Might be the shape of the eyebrows, the muscles in the arms, the deep, dark spots below their eyes... Whatever it was, Fuuto paraded it for all to see, even while burying herself into a man's arm. So easy, Manato could have spotted her from miles away.

Leave it, Manato. Time to give up hope and let others have fun. "You know... you should be direct and just tell me to get the hell out of your date," she offered rolling her eyes.

Mayu chuckled. "Akira-san would chase after you, and superglue you to that chair. You know how she is."

Of course, they sure knew one another well. Too many years seeing the same old faces every single minute of the day.

Oh. That was it! Manato could just ask Mayu. "Now you mention...” she started. “Aya-chan is dating someone, no? Probably the reason she decided to finally set you two up."

This time, Mayu almost choked on the appetizer she had been carelessly putting in her mouth. "Daimon-san? Hell would freeze before she lost focus over that, no?” She laughed harder. “And now things are really going her way, she'd equal getting a boyfriend to suicide. Let's not even get started on how she'd find the time."

And as Manato remained speechless at that misguided certainty, Akira returned a million times angrier than when she had left. She hit phone against the table and dismantled into the chair. "Can you believe everyone got a message cancelling because P-chan here couldn't make it?"

Mayu looked puzzled. "What? But I posted on my Instagram a selfie with the station name and all!"

"You can thank Daimon for that. Miss Nozomi Fuuto was very diligent in not forgetting a soul and thus leaving us hanging here."

Both turned their eyes to Manato. She cackled louder and louder before rising to her feet and depositing a five-thousand-yen bill on the table. "Have fun with your evening, ladies," was all she said. She had no time to waste explaining, and couldn't ignore any more signs.

\---

Fuuto had to explain all her plot to Imai after Akira's anger overflew from her phone and he couldn't pretend not to hear. "I didn't know you had other plans..." he said apologetically after she had hung up.

"Akira is simply too in love with Mayo to make a move, and I really don't get why," she finished the narration after detailing how she had timed her messages to every guest. She had to choose a time they wouldn't be able to let Akira know no one was coming but still early enough no one would already be on their way.

As Imai embraced Fuuto from behind, he said, "It's hard to imagine that Akira acting so cute." Right, Fuuto often forgot she wasn't just talking about their friends' lives but also about other takarasiennes', whom Imai happened to follow closely.

Although she had never been able to personally introduce everyone, their whole affair started from his then mild interest in the musicals. After they met during an informal _omiai_ arranged by her family with a friend of Imai's, Fuuto would get him tickets in exchange for feedback on her performances, and have DVD's and later even magazines sent to him. They talked more and more and more and more. When the friendship had reached its peak and turned into a full-fledged affair, one of their favorite programs for their limited time together was to watch the DVD's or recorded Sky Stage shows she brought from home.

When her eyes fluttered almost shut, she heard the ringtone from her phone again.

"Seems like they're not as happy as you planned," Imai said amused, turning on the bedside light and picking her mobile device for her. "You'd better just book them a room the next time. And lock them in there without communication with the outside. I know that's not a _Sumire_ -Code-sanctioned plot but you never watch any movies?"

Accepting the phone, Fuuto clicked her tongue at him and was about to swipe the screen to accept Akira's call. But her eyes caught sight of the familiar and still unexpected caller ID. Her mind couldn't work for as long as it had taken Imai to notice her frozen figure.

"Ayako? What's the matter?"

Still returning to herself, she felt him leaning over her shoulder. "Maa-sama! It's the Maa-sama!" he said too excitedly.

Fuuto resented his tone but couldn't resist finding it cute how he still acted like a fanboy. It was true that, aside from Kyoto and occasional phone calls she got, he had barely ever been in direct contact with any takarasienne. He was too shy to mingle with the female fans during _irimachi_ or _demachi_ , and she had never been able to get him any tickets for _ochakai_ , as an unrelated man showing up for the seat would have been the reddest flag. There had been this or that close moment but, aside from her, any ‘sienne was still a ‘sienne no matter how much he had heard about her friends' real far-from-glamorous lives.

When Manato had caught them, Imai was all over the place, making plans for a double date—he'd find her the best guy or girl or whatever it took to fish Manato. As Fuuto never got to clear things out, he had to accept waiting. A sudden call was probably a sign for him to resume the big scheme.

"Ayako?" Imai called her with a wary tone.

She shuddered, still unable to turn away from the screen. "I can't answer."

"Isn't that the chance you'd been waiting?"

Waiting? More like running as fast as she could from it. Fuuto sighed with relief when her phone light went out. Manato had finally given up after probably two or three attempts. She read the noticed. Yes, three missed calls.

"She saw your ring, Imai-san. And I never really sat down to explain. I mean, we're all grown-ups and I shouldn't have to give excuses for my life. Still, friendship is supposed to be more than two independent beings being on their own, right?"

He chuckled. "Not sure if that's defense or prosecution speaking."

"The thing is that I can't lie to her. Even if I tried, she'd know. What do I do...?" she asked when noticed Manato calling once again.

Imai picked the device and shook it. "It's simple, you either pick it up or you put it on ignore." He returned it to her hand raising his eyebrows. "So?"

"Damn..." she said under her breath as she swiped to accept the call. “Hello?" Her voice came out so weak, Manato kept saying back "Hello, hello?" The many sounds from people wherever she was didn't help, either.

"Hello!" Fuuto repeated, her voice hadn't sounded so shrilly since she had been in elementary school

"Where are you? Let's meet," Manato sounded adamant in contrast. And all too clear despite the ambient sound behind her.

"I... can't. You see... I-I... I'm busy."

"You weren't supposed to be when today was P-chan's party. Akira-chan did check everyone's schedule."

Fuuto couldn't breathe for a moment. "Party? T-that was canceled because... How did you—?"

"Unfortunately for me, _you_ see... Akira did invite me, and I did barge right into their date.” She paused. “So my train is arriving at _NishiKita_ now. I'd love to know how to get to wherever that man took you tonight before I catch the wrong train."

"What? But..." Fuuto looked to Imai, as if he had ready the best way to get rid of Manato.

The call was suddenly silent against her ear, barring the noise she now understood to come from the train. Closing her eyes, she could even imagine Manato standing at the side of the composition. What face was she making? Was she also imagining Fuuto embracing Imai at that moment? Fuuto shrank to herself.

"Nishinomiya Kitaguchi Station, Nishinomiya Kitaguchi Station," she heard the operator say over the speaker. Did Manato walk to door to get down?

She noticed Imai stand up from the bed and gather her clothes for her. "Go there," he said with a gentle smile.

Nodding, Fuuto turned her attention back to the phone and said with urgency, "D-don't leave the train. Go to Umeda and meet me by the ticket barrier. I'll be there." She was already getting back into her dress, wondering how to put on the wig in such short notice. But the phone was still silent. "Maa-san?"

"We'll talk when I arrive, okay?" she finally answered. But what was that emotion in her tone? How did people could always tell it in novels? At the moment, Manato could sound tired as well as angry but even amused. Why not victorious? She did get Fuuto to leave Imai for the night, giving him a hurried kiss as she put on her sandals and fixed the fake long hair she couldn't get used to.

The call had ended even before she could say okay back to Manato. Still, a step toward conciliation had been taken, right? She could feel lighter already, right?

"I'm going now, sorry," she told Imai and ran past the door.

"Tell Maa-sama I'm a big fan!"

Nope. Not a chance in hell. But she showed her a positive sign with her finger and called the elevator.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Just leave him!" Manato shouted the moment she saw Fuuto by the ticket barrier. Around fifteen steps or more stood between them—or maybe less, as she went on, stomping down through the crowd at Umeda station. Where did all those people come from when it was past 10pm on a weekday?

Fuuto had a confused look, which could have been for either not understanding or not believing what she had said. Not a problem. She could repeat it now to her face, "Leave that man. Immediately."

Instead of a plain no or a laughter or anything Manato could have imagined, Fuuto just crossed the barrier and bowed deep. "I'm so so sorry, Asuka-san." She straightened her body but never lifted her eyes again. "I can't. I won't. I'm sorry," she repeated earnestly.

"You know how dangerous that is."

Fuuto shook her head. "You just came from P-chan's party, right? You simply left those two, even though it was clear how I had set them up. How is _that_ not dangerous?"

"Nope. That's most fans' dream come true. Now, you and some dude with a wedding ring?" Manato forced a chuckle because she knew the battle was lost. Why the hell was she even doing it? She had had an entire train ride to come up with a better conversation starter, to mend things with her best friend. That was throwing everything into the fire.

"I did worry at first, when we were just friends. But now? After so long? He makes me relax and feel happy... It's worth it."

"A day at a spa is just as nice, and much cheaper than your whole career."

"Maa-san, this isn't the Johnny's." She laughed. "I'm not getting Friday'd if they don't even know who the hell I am!"

Manato didn't think she'd live to see it but that was the day Fuuto got to laugh off her worries. What was wrong with the world? Fuuto was supposed to be in the same top star line up as her next year and not losing brain matter!

"I know a spa can't really make up for a lover but..." Manato felt her face burning as she went on. "I can't offer you any more than this." She noticed Fuuto follow the movement of her hands but no realization showed on her face. Manato had to take a deep breath to be clearer. "Me. Take me instead. I do know a person can't make up for another but look, I do have my advantages. I know you _so much_ better than him! And even if I'm busy, that guy didn't sound like he's from here, so we're even on that matter."

"Maa-san..." Fuuto still looked amused. "Stop talking crazy, okay?"

As her nails carved into her skin, Manato flinched. She hadn't even noticed having balled up her fists. And that was it. She had really been the controlling friend, she had even treated the Man with the Ring like a thing you could just upgrade. Where the heck had that offer come from? She'd be lucky if Fuuto didn't literally slap her on the face.

Desolated, if not shocked with herself, she looked back to the stairs leading up to the platform. Time to go home. Give up. No. The damage was too big; she had to apologize before running away. In the end, she should have just been unreasonable back in Kyoto, when she could have blamed her actions on the shock.

Manato looked back at Fuuto but she wasn't at the same spot anymore. She felt closer. Was that a belated slap coming? A kiss was out of the picture after being called crazy for that offer. Still, people didn't get closer for slapping, did they? Well, they didn’t kiss their friends on the mouth, either.

And that was her last thought before feeling Fuuto's warmth enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Aya...chan?"

Manato felt a heat wave spread over her body but her skin was covered in goose bumps. For a weird reason, she could only register the smell of Fuuto's shampoo and the looks people gave them as they passed by.

"I'm so sorry, Maa-san... Please. Believe me." Albeit seemingly impossible, Fuuto tightened her hold against Manato's back, and continued, "I knew I had to talk to you after Kyoto but I didn't know how. I'm so very sorry for being this stupid _kakyuusei_ who's giving you headaches even after so long."

Hands shaking, Manato had to make an effort to stay focused enough to lift them. She was about to close the hug on her side when a familiar song sounded from afar. Fuuto jumped back and caught her phone from her small white purse.

"And he's already after you?" Manato tried to say it as lightly as her frustration allowed. Still, she was relieved that, despite her mindless fierceness from just before, Fuuto still felt like the one supposed to apologize. Straightening her back, she turned her face slightly away. "Damn, imagine when he hears what I just offered," she joked, observing Fuuto frown at the screen.

"No... it's P-chan?" she said with a question mark in the end.

"What? I should have just locked them in a room somewhere, huh?" Manato countered to hide her sigh. It was not the Man with the Ring. They could still talk more! They could still put everything back where it was all supposed to be if it weren't that darned ring!

Fuuto gave her a peculiar look before answering the call. Note to self: never use that joke again, whatever the reason for being so weirded out when you were the one who started the set-up.

\---

Although she couldn't feel lighter that Manato insisted on not adjourning their talk just because of Mayu coming over, Fuuto still wondered if having a third person would do Mayu any good. She had sounded more distressed than just angry for the whole plan. Well, she'd also be angry had she known Fuuto thought of the whole thing just so she wouldn’t have to invite Manato... and not for playing the matchmaker.

"Home sweet home," she sang as she let Manato inside. "P-chan should arrive anytime. How about some tea? Maybe I should have gotten anything from the convenience store." Or maybe she could stop talking. It was just that the train ride and the walk there had both been too silent. She felt hungry to just _speak out loud_.

"I'll just wait for Mayo with you. I'm fine."

What was Manato thinking now as she walked around the house she'd been to too many times already? Things were really going to be okay? Fuuto couldn't ask her to accept Imai but how else to make it all fine?

Manato appeared to desire the same, at least. She wouldn't waste her time waiting otherwise.

“Argh, I still need to change,” Fuuto commented, running into her room and removing the entire getup she always used to go see Imai. Although putting the wig in place was the hardest part getting ready, removing all those rings and other trinkets without losing any was what she most hated.

Not a second after she had put on comfortable clothes, the doorbell rang and she let Mayu inside. A very dispirited Mayu she hadn't seen for over a month.

"Huh?" Mayu looked puzzled at Manato's direction, still removing the second shoe.

"So... why is the night over so soon?" Manato asked with a smile. "I left you in such good company."

Mayu returned the smile but she couldn't hold the expression for long. She dropped her shoulders and seemed to ponder for a moment. "I ran away. Though Akira-san wasn't having any fun, then. Finding out about Daimon-san's plan and seeing Maa-san escape did give us a couple of minutes worth of conversation but then..." She walked to the couch and sat there, putting her head in her hands. "Gee, I'm still feeling tipsy."

"I'll make that tea, then," Fuuto offered.

"No. Wait. Sit here, please. You two. Please, sit." Mayu motioned for the many rooms still available in the living room. "I need to talk while I can because later I'll feel too embarrassed."

For the first time since the station, Manato seemed to hesitate over being there. She only succumbed when Mayu repeated the hand gesture, waiting for them to comply.

"I hadn't realized until sitting alone in the taxi here but Maa-san mentioned something that kind of got to me."

"What? Me?" Manato shook her head, clearly unable to understand.

"I'm sure she had no intention. I mean, around the moment she said it, I thought she did. But when she left me there with Akira-san I wondered whether she really did, and—"

"Will you just say what I did?" She chuckled nervously.

"About Daimon-san seeing someone else. I thought you knew it, and that was why you were asking me."

Fuuto had to hold herself from reacting but she couldn't suppress a light choke. "Me seeing someone?" She looked sternly at Manato, who shook her head again, looking sheepish.

Understanding or not the interaction, Mayu still laughed quietly at the exchange. "She was just checking. Don't worry, Daimon-san."

And what did she mean by "don't worry"?

"So..." Mayu took a deep breath. "It all just got me back to a year ago, and I couldn't stop thinking of everything. I'm not sure why you're all so sure Akira-san and I should get together. And now, I can only see why not." She lowered her eyes to the carpet.

Fuuto felt her face burn in embarrassment. "Oh, P-chan..." One year before had probably been the lowest of her history in friendship before her current issue with Manato. And having it lose first place didn't make it less bitter.

"I'm over it. Really, I promise." Mayu nodded firmly and turned to Manato. "Oh, Maa-san. You really didn't know, did you?"

The two were now looking at a bewildered Manato. "W-what happened a year ago? Because I have put every known fact in a timeline and I still have no effing idea."

Fuuto understood her indignation. She also had felt lonely when moving to Yukigumi and having to accept many secrets she had no idea of. If it hadn't been for Imai to take her mind off stuff, the realization of losing her friends little by little might have been even harder.

"I..." Mayu's cheeks were deep red, and her eyes glazed over. "I confessed to Daimon-san. And of course, got rejected."

"What? Wha—You two?" Manato pointed directly at each. "Now you say it, I did think you were all cute together a couple of years ago." She was lost in thoughts, whatever she thought she was piecing together.

"But she rejected me, as I said," Mayu may have repeated it from seeing how troubled Fuuto was for not finding the best words not to hurt her friend again. "First, because we're both women. Second, we're good friends and couldn't jeopardize all that."

Mayu... hearing what she had said so plainly as a list... Fuuto knew there wasn't a different answer even now, and there wouldn't ever be, but she had wished the message had come across in a more delicate way. Instead, that was how that moment was remembered?

On the other side of the room, Manato also took her time to digest everything. Fuuto couldn't read her thoughts no matter how she tried. Great. The girl who has an affair with a married guy, ignores her friend's desperate plea, now was also the girl who has broken the heart of a friend in common. She had always taken pride in knowing that among the three, she was the closest to Manato. But Mayu was still dear to each of them. You don't hurt Mayu of all people. It's like kicking a puppy for following you down the street.

When she came to herself, Mayu had already narrated the whole story, including how long it had taken for things to be fixed.

"Even if I do like women, us being so far apart is already such a stretch on our friendship. I don't wanna lose Akira-san, too."

_Too_? Fuuto panicked wondering if she had really understood the implication. Suddenly, her eyes had fallen onto Manato. She felt in her skin how their own friendship stood on a tight rope at that moment.

"I'm making that tea now." She stood up dizzy even though she hadn't ingested a single drop of alcohol that night.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

"Maa-san!" Akira had been calling out to her for maybe a while before she finally heard it. That whole day was a lost cause but it was finally over. She could go home, get some rest. "Maa-san?" Wait. If Akira was calling then she still had to answer. Ugh, this couldn't be something easy either, considering the previous day. "Maa-san?"

When Manato noticed, Akira was already standing in front of her. "I wanted to ask you about P-chan yesterday. Do you have time?"

Yes, she'd guessed right. Then again, there hadn't been anything else in common between them lately. She had tried offering a café nearby, for she wanted to escape the theater before any work caught up with her but Akira insisted on one of the empty rooms.

"You were with Daimon-san yesterday when P-chan stopped by?" Despite the tone of a question, there was no need to answer.

"Did Aya tell you?" She couldn't imagine a scenario where Mayu, who had run from an arranged date with Akira to complain about it to Fuuto, would simply narrate everything back to Akira.

Still, she shook her head. "I messaged P-chan last night, after she went home."

Well, Manato was officially lost on the new dynamics that trio had. First, she had had no idea Mayu had been in love with Fuuto, much less told her about it and been rejected. The previous night had already been uncomfortable with her offering her body as an exchange—luckily, Fuuto hadn't seemed to take it seriously, never mentioning it again or even acting like she'd been brooding over losing the "great", certainly one-of-a-kind deal. Then, she had had to sit through Mayu's indecision over how to dump Akira not because the feelings weren't mutual but because they were friends, and that had reminded her too much of her own kick-in-the-butt.

"Maa-san?" Akira was again calling but less patiently this time.

"You know, I really don't think I'm close enough to Mayo to speak for you. You should try Daimon or maybe just do it yourself." She couldn't help the resentment in her tone. The last few weeks had taken a toll on her.

"Except you're the best man for the job. The best _woman_ , because I definitely need a woman for this."

Manato raised her eyebrows. "I'm not acting as your girlfriend for Mayo to see what she's missing. Did you even hear me? I'm not going to risk driving her even farther."

"Not the help I had in mind. Okay, so... you heard all the story about her and Daimon, right?"

"Oh yeah. You also knew all that." Foreseeable after everything she had just heard but it still contributed to that feeling of being left out.

"I'm kinda guilty here. I didn't think Daimon would indeed resist Mayo. I mean, it's P-chan. Who'd want to break her heart?"

Someone already committed. Notwithstanding committed to another man who was also committed himself. In any case, Fuuto would have already been with that Imai-san if Mayu's confession had really place a year before.

Yes, Manato had had to sit through the whole love story of how they had met at an _omiai_ arranged by her parents and a friend of Imai's. Because Imai had shown interest in Takarazuka, he had made sure to be present to meet the Takarazuka woman in person. Manato could even picture his surprised to find out she not only was an _otokoyaku_ but a star on the track to become top. They exchanged contacts upon her offer for good tickets, and only grew closer after each feedback. Gross. She was in love with a fan.

Although Manato remembered with some satisfaction the word "love" had been skipped in the many occasions it should have been the main character of that story. Perhaps, she only used him to escape. Fuuto had even said his married status was convenient. That she wouldn't stand someone urging her to retire, and men were eager things when marriage was the topic. Having a long relationship without the strings of a wedlock was what she had seemed to enjoy the most with the Man with the Ring.

"Maa-san, did you listen?"

Not a lot. Just that she'd been Mayu's confidante and pushed her toward Fuuto. Wait, had Akira just—"You just said you heard Daimon was with someone last year?"

Akira lowered her head. "Yes, I also know about that guy you mentioned last night."

"I-I mentioned what? Who?" Manato felt sweat on her palms. Not a good step to finally have a girl's night with Fuuto and then ruin it spilling it all to Akira. Was that fishing or was she for real about knowing it?

"You asked P-chan last night,” Akira explained. “I overheard it when I came back from calling outside. I kinda hoped you'd be more direct about how much you knew but you never said anything else. Then, P-chan tells me you were with Daimon. Except that when I called her, I'm sure she was with him. I know from her tone when she has him over."

Manato shuddered. She preferred to think the whole night had been a nightmare. Fuuto had convinced her to stay over at her home, which meant she wasn't returning to where she had been in Osaka. But having to hear the full story and then sleep by her side while the whole night replayed endlessly? Torture. She ran away at dawn, feeling lucky Fuuto was the kind to have a deep, continuous sleep.

"And you? You knew Aya had someone but still pushed P-chan to her? What the hell, Akira?" And why was she angry for something from a year before?

"I do regret it." She passed her fingers through her hair, making it a mess. "I told you, I was sure P-chan would eventually get to her."

"People don't grow to love anyone... that's a chance in a million. You do deserve all that weird doubting Mayo has going. Did you do that on purpose?"

Akira didn't seem to understand at first, and then she denied firmly with her head. "P-chan, she knows how sorry I am. I didn't have bias there, I swear. Actually, that was how it all started for me. So you're right, I do deserve it."

"But you knew Daimon likes men! In case you haven't noticed, Mayo isn't one."

To her astonishment, Akira smiled. "Now you're exactly where I wanted. Because that's not totally true."

She guffawed. "I hope you mean Mayo is really good at hiding things. Or else—"

"Maa-san."

Suddenly, Akira had gotten inches close, their noses almost touching. "What the—" When Akira's face approached even more, she had to walk back or, at that distance... "What are you trying to do, Akira? Kiss me?"

"Just trust me, Maa-san."

Manato shook her head. Her entire body.

"Trust me. You'll see what I mean. C'mon, this isn't your precious first kiss; what is there to lose?"

Even if that made sense... why did Akira find it so imperative that they kiss? But it was too late. Their lips had already met, brushing against each other. Smoothly. Akira gently inserted her tongue, testing and teasing Manato with how slow they progressed.

A moment later, they were two people again. Manato had barely noticed her eyes closing at some point and now fought with the burning brightness.

"See, not that bad." Akira stood now many steps back. "Even though you acted like it was gonna be the worst kiss ever."

"But... what about P-chan?" Manato didn't even know where to look, much less what to think, after not only being kissed but allowing it to happen.

"This is all about her!" Akira stated as though it were the most obvious fact. "Look at yourself. Your eyes are livid, your face is all flushed, your skin hasn't ever looked so alive. You liked this." She wasn't wrong but that didn't make her sound less crazy. If only Manato's legs—her whole body wasn't shaking... "And I did the same to Daimon last year."

"Wai—Y-you kissed her?"

Akira lifted her index finger. "Not the point you should focus. Come on, Maa-san. Ask it."

"You kissed the person one of your best friends loved! What other point can be more... to _the point_?" Manato couldn't find the urge to rub the back of her hands against her lips, to cover the tingling left there with anything else. She rubbed harder. "P-chan should just straightaway hate you."

"Maa-san," she said her name with a collected tone. "Just ignore the jealousy a little, and think."

"J-jealousy? Who's jealous?" That sounded like denial to her ears but she still couldn't figure out why she would be jealous of Akira. "I think you've misread me entirely."

Nevertheless, the stern eyes on her made realization hit hard, with a bang. Even though Akira remained quiet, she had succeeded.

"Daimon is straight. It doesn't matter what you think you saw from that kiss. Even the less if you forced on her like today."

With a smirk, Akira countered, "So I am wrong about you, Maa-san?" She walked out the door so swiftly, Manato had no time to react before she was alone in the room, looking at the floor. The moving floor.

She could see clearly how Akira had, with one kiss, deconstructed the list of reasons for Daimon to reject Mayu. Now she needed someone—some woman—to show that to her. However, what good did that make Manato?

On the contrary. That talk had only made her feel sick to her stomach. Ignorance had been her only bliss lately. But even that had spread wings the night before and now flew away from sight.

\---

_Mid October 2016_

Fuuto didn't think Manato would really accept the invitation. After she had shared all her story with Imai, Manato had vanished before the sun was fully up and they could barely talk. The days had been too busy. But when Imai heard about them making up he'd been in ninth heaven and insisted the next time he was in Kansai she call Fuuto for a dinner together.

The chances for them to be more than two were rare. Aside from the friend in common from the _omiai_ and Imai's older sister, no one else knew of their relationship for obvious reasons. Still, did it really have to be Manato? The same person who was beyond against their affair?

"You can be really dense," Fuuto had complained as a last resource to dissuade him.

"She'll see I treat you well. Isn't that her top worry?" he answered over the phone.

Was it? Fuuto doubted.

That night, however, the other night Manato had indeed expressed a disposition to do her best to come to terms with that relationship, and a dinner could indeed help. She'd be able to see in first hand Imai’s admiration for her work as a sienne, too. Yes, that would improve her mood. Even if Manato was far from being a narcissist, she loved her work, and wouldn't miss a chance to hear about it from an outsider's point of view.

Her acceptance was much quicker and more earnest than Fuuto had anticipated. In fact, she had even sounded eager for the dinner.

"I'm sorry for taking over a rare night off..." Fuuto apologized when they met at the square in front of the restaurant. Imai had already messaged he'd gone ahead to secure their table and now they were to join him.

Manato seemed to take in Fuuto's disguise, even if she saw it for the third time. "It's no problem. You look pretty." Was she blushing? So this was a joke? Of course! With her wearing the usual _otokoyaku_ clothing, their meeting could be a date to anyone else who saw them now.

Unsure of the correct answer to the play, Fuuto caught herself blushing back. "Thank you," she muttered. "Let's go in?"

The night continued so quiet, Fuuto could only think of "eye of the storm" to describe the ominous feeling in her gut. She'd been right, and Manato did have the time of her life discussing her interpretation of the famous Der Tod. The topic progressed into her combi's early retirement, something Fuuto had yet to ask her about. So weird hearing Manato's feelings of insecurity over it being told to a stranger instead.

As she still couldn't believe the quiet night it had been, Imai apologized and asked for the bill. He had warned them before he would have to leave early and, true to it, he paid for everything and apologized once more. "I'm very sorry for cutting this short," he said. And Fuuto knew he didn't even think things would go so well. She herself had warned the moment Manato seemed distressed, she would give him a sign to leave before he really had to. "I'm actually down here in Kansai for this other dinner, so I can't really call in sick," he explained, still regretful.

"Another dinner?" Manato asked surprised. "We could have gone for something else had I known."

"Oh, don't worry. We'll be having sake and bad singing at an _izakaya_ nearby." He chuckled, probably pleased at the offer.

They left the restaurant and saw Imai off. Fuuto knew she'd eventually have to explain to him why the picture she had painted of Manato had been the opposite to reality. Even if she didn't know the answer herself.

"Sake..." she said lightly. Had this been during their Hanagumi years, nothing more would have to be said. Manato's puzzled look to her confirmed those were over. Fuuto tried to elaborate, "Why don't we two also go off for some? I mean, maybe get some beers from fridge? I bought them some time ago and they might go bad if we don't do anything tonight." She smiled wickedly. Maybe having added challenge to her tone would be enough to convince Manato.

But one look her way and Fuuto knew she'd guessed wrong.

"I'm actually beat," Manato said with an exaggerated yawn.

Eye of the storm. In her mind, that was all Fuuto could think of as they parted ways in front of the station. Again, Manato had simply vanished after a perfectly delightful time together.

Why?

More than that, how to fix it?

\---

Really, to an omniscient outsider, she had been a good friend. Right? She had made sure to control all her bias against the Man With The Ring, and had even accepted a lousy dinner. Not only accepted, she had been a perfectly sociable friend and contributed to all the talk. Deep down, she had almost kissed him when he announced he'd had to leave. But for all that time, before and after the dinner night, she had also read and replied to Fuuto's emails.

"How about an exchange? I'll tell you something I'm ashamed of about myself and you tell me whatever has been bothering you?" Fuuto offered so lightly, so innocently, Manato just wanted to indulge her.

Now, they were at her apartment again, for yet another girl's night, as if the nightmare that had been the previous was only that. A terrible, non-existent dream.

Manato knew her constant monosyllabic replies and tonight's bored-or-upset-or-sulky expression were evidence of a very slack friend. It was all slipping away, she could even feel it on Fuuto's desperate offer for an exchange.

Before being able to collect her thoughts, Manato heard Fuuto take a deep breath. "We had this big fight, Imai-san and I." She exhaled. "Your turn, now. Come on."

A fight? "Wait, what does that mean? You're over? And why do you feel ashamed about it?" Manato could feel Fuuto's eagerness convert to uneasiness, so she had to stop the questioning, even if her brain was at light speed.

"We almost had this huge fight... you and I, I mean. And can I say it was almost? It kinda felt like an actual fight—minus the violence." Her cheeks grew red, and she reached for her glass of wine. "And I'm considering breaking things off... after everything you told me, and everything I said back." She gave a bitter smile, her eyes on the half-full glass.

What a night! Manato had to remind herself they were having some appetizers with wine while commenting the DVD's to their latest musicals. This information sounded like last month's after hearing all that. "I heard Akira-chan kissed you last year." She paused when Fuuto's expression froze, as though she had just recalled the distant fact herself. Then it melted into confusion. Upon which Manato continued, "She tried the test on me too."

"She did?" Fuuto's voice came from very far, her glass tilting more by the minute.

Taking the wine from her careless grip and returning it to the small table in front of them, Manato forced a sheepish smile. "You should ask me about the results now."

"Wait, you two really kissed? When was this?"

Now she partially understood Akira's frustration when Manato also couldn't focus on the point to be made. "I had no choice, you know how that girl is. But I do feel like I owe P-chan now." She sighed.

"So you liked it? You've been so out of it because you enjoyed Akira's kiss?"

She gave another sigh, forcing this one to be longer and louder. She turned her body completely to the side where Fuuto sat, and made sure not to avert her look in spite of all her self-preservation instincts hollering to run. "Can I kiss you?"

Fuuto gasped. "Maa-san?"

"I really need to verify this. I need to know." Manato felt her mouth go dry. It was as if the liquids in her body had all overflown through the palms of her hands. "You asked me about my problem, and it happens to be I can't figure out what Akira really meant." She paused, tired from the effort, but she still wouldn't look away.

On the opposite side of the stare, Fuuto had all but looked back. Her whole head was down, concentrated on the sofa connecting both. Manato considered sliding closer but decided not to be any more forceful. Not that it would make a difference—that limit was already galaxies behind.

So she waited more.

"Okay." Daimon lifted her eyes, even though her neck remained bent down. Finally, she fixed her entire body and looked straight at Manato. "I don't mind," she said with casual words, and only them really felt casual about her response.

And then they were kissing. Mouth on mouth, lips on teeth on tongue. Hands. Hair. Heat. Explosions. Oh no, this had really been a terrible idea. But it was the best moment Manato had ever—would ever experience. The first of all of her life. Because she could feel Fuuto respond. As if a magic wand had touched them and made everything magically fine. She still thought, 'So this is what Akira meant?' when Fuuto pushed her on the shoulders.

"I... I need space," she stuttered.

Manato's vision was still hazy but she caught a glimpse of a teary face fleeing away to inside the apartment. The sound of the lock coming from the bedroom echoed.

\---

What had she done? What had she done?

Fuuto had sat in her bed and stared at nothing for minutes or hours, just the sound of Manato announcing she was going home had brought her back to reality.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, they made me so so so happy! ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

But what had she just done?

Upon the sound of Manato closing the door, Fuuto drowned in her pillows, asphyxiating briefly but for as long as she was capable of holding her breath. Her lungs burning, she resurfaced for air and then let her head crash again against the pillows.

Imai...

"I'm leaving her," he had told her days before, over the phone. She hadn't seen him ever since the night in the restaurant. His work kept him too busy, as usual; no excuses for a quick trip west had come up. And that was what he chose to tell her? "I can't do this anymore. After seeing you so happy with Maa-sama, I knew just couldn't deprive you of that. This world doesn't have only us, and we both miss sharing our happiness with other people."

She had gone silent digesting everything. "Do that, and we're over."

Didn't he know they only existed because of the safety his left-hand ring brought her? It wasn't a fetish of having another woman's man. She just saw pressure would crush her the moment he became free to apply for a second marriage.

She didn't even wait for his arguments before adding, "I'm continuing in Takarazuka for _too many_ years still. And I don't want to allow anything to change my mind. Much less _anyone_. I'm not leaving, period."

Despite his chorus of promises those weren't his intentions, she knew better. Or at least, she had thought so. Until now, with Manato's touch lingering on her lips. She hadn't been ready for everything that came crashing against her that night... albeit having allowed and even provoked it all herself.

Back when Akira had kissed her… There was something, to which she hadn't ever given any thought until Manato brought it up...

Oh.

Fuuto stood on her feet again, ignoring the dizziness as blood adjusted to the sudden movement. She searched everywhere for her phone and then remembered she had left it back on the low table. Running to the living room, she made the list of people she had to contact A.S.A.P. With whom she had to sort everything out before she could have any night's sleep.

Not bothering to waste time changing from her comfortable indoor clothes, she hurried out of her house. She was still putting on her coat while walking to her elevating, unaware of the cold air in the corridor.

\---

"I'd offer you something but it's a little too late for pleasantries, no?" It was the first thing Akira said when she opened the door to Fuuto. She then opened way for her to enter the house, and crossed her arms.

"And I'd really like to give you this year's Otome but I was in a hurry." Fuuto removed her shoes but didn't bother to take the guest slippers, stomping inside toward the living room. "You know, so you notice you are still below me, and owe me, your upperclassman, at the very least, not acting rude."

Promptly, Akira snorted and shrugged soon after. "So, why the urgency? When I left my bath and saw more than 15 missed calls, I thought the terrorists had attacked the theater or something."

"I had to tell it to your face in hopes you'll listen this one time: stop moving pawns on your chess game and just _go_ _talk_ to P-chan."

"What?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I called her tonight, and did what you wanted. I told her all my reasons not to accept her back then. The real ones. I also had to explain you had been playing with Maa-san and me, and that was why I was intervening today. So you'd better either call her too or you're done."

Akira's complexion went white. "Now she thinks I'm crazy?"

In fact, Mayu had felt something closer to flattery for knowing Akira was _that_ crazy _about her_. Fuuto wondered if both her friends were deranged but kept the note to herself. Otherwise, Akira wouldn't have her punishment, tormenting over what Mayu was thinking until she just grew a pair and finally allowed a heart-to-heart.

"So I think you should do it now," Fuuto finally answered.

Sitting on her couch, her eyes still lost somewhere else, Akira mumbled something so low she had to repeat it to be heard, "And what are you gonna do? You must have a resolution yourself if you stormed in here like this."

"I first wanted to confirm if you knew about the man I was seeing. At that time you kissed me. Did you?"

Akira nodded without hesitation. "I had checked your phone for something else once, and found his messages to you. Took a note of the name, did an online search and all."

"Just like that?" Fuuto couldn't contain a nervous giggle. She had already been caught much before Manato in such a simple manner. "And then you kissed me... I thought it had been out of spite, because I had done that with P-chan. I thought that was your way of being pissed with me." Her chest felt tighter, as all pieces came into place. She thought she had completed the puzzle but now she saw how not everything was correctly joined. "I need to go... Good luck with P-chan."

She left without waiting for Akira to tell her further about what had become so evident from the kiss a year before. She should have taken it seriously, then. One of the many things she had forced herself not to...

"You should go for P-chan!" Akira had insisted at the time, soon after doing the dammed test. "I don't get this excuse, 'I like men'. Isn't that you're just afraid to see it? P-chan is the best you _can_ have, I assure you." She listed the many qualities, and none were any lie.

So certain that had been some desperate attempt plus a prank plus a punishment, Fuuto heard it all thinking of how she already had all that and more with Imai. What a funny coincidence that Akira would suggest she do what she had already been doing for years, she had laughed to herself then. Today, as she called Imai, she concluded Akira understood even more about her than Fuuto herself.

She had to apologize to him, set everything straight. And that would be just so hard...

\---

More than a week had passed before Manato heard from Fuuto again. After the tears she had seen, she was even supposed to feel lucky. But once you realize how you really feel, the urge to be with that person every living day is excruciating.

In addition to her dismay, Fuuto's message had sounded borderline frantic. "Asuka-san, I really need to talk to you about the other night. Please, answer me." Even though she did comply—one full day later of going crazy in her own mind—, Fuuto had insisted on meeting in person. Worse, at Manato’s house at that time of the night. To think she had replied so late in hopes Fuuto would only read it the morning after...

What had gone wrong was surely an incorrect question, for everything seemed to be out of place. She had been in her best behavior, earnestly willing to be the good friend. Only to lose it. One drunk night had sufficed in redirecting their friendship down the drain.

The kiss... Akira's test had obviously failed. Manato thought she had felt Daimon react positively, even passionately. But those tears... She first considered the possibility of them being tears of joy but rapidly discarded it. She saw the desperation in Fuuto's eyes. There was no way to fool herself. She had caused Fuuto a terrible experience, at the very least.

And now what? Her hands grew colder just from wondering what was about to happen. But she did have a chance, right? Or Fuuto wouldn't want to "talk". She'd merely ignore Manato. Or even throw her a cold glance every time they passed each other by. You don't waste time on someone you hate.

So she only had to find that small, small door and smash it open, back to her friend's side.

As if on cue, her doorbell rang. Her legs felt heavy as she went to open the door for Fuuto. Her insides itched, watching almost silently her guest take off her boots and take the slippers. Could she really do it? Was that really her only plan? She wished she could come up with anything less suicidal.

"I'll make us tea, wait here," she said, gesturing for the couch. Manato couldn't even look straight at Fuuto at that point. Or remember what she was doing with the electric kettle in her hand.

Tea, right.

She needed to put water there. Except she already had and now it overflew.

Come on, Asuka! _Get a grip_!

She clicked her tongue and turned on the kettle. Now the tea. She hadn't asked which Fuuto would prefer so she went for her matcha powder. Go for the traditional when in doubt. Finally, she had two cups of tea and still no backbone whatsoever. She fought the dizziness and carried the tray to the living room.

"Thank you, Maa-san," Fuuto started saying, and seemed about to say more.

But Manato interrupted. She noticed a topic would be the escape route she would take in a second, away from her earlier resolution.

She put down the tray on her coffee table and turned to Fuuto. She took a deep, deep breath, and shouted "I'm in love with you!" at the top of her lungs. Perhaps the exaggeration had been because the only times she remembered saying anything close to that had been on a stage, but most probably because she had lost all control. She had actually just relinquished it all.

Looking aghast, Fuuto had her hand stretched to accept her cup. She swallowed twice and then blinked. Her lips didn't even quiver so dazed she looked at Manato.

"C'mon, why all the surprise?" Manato rolled her eyes. "You have no right to be surprised, no way. First, I'm all pissed that you had a boyfriend. Then I try to steal you from him, and I kiss you... I can't even say _his name_ with a straight face because in my head he'll always be the bastard Man with the Ring." She broke into a fit of laughter. "Wait, this is all wrong." She was really unable to control anything about herself that night. "I wasn't supposed to be telling you off!" With one hand massaging her head, she took a seat in the sofa only to notice she was now right next to Fuuto. Rashly, she slid to the farthest side, muttering "Sorry" in a quiet voice.

Not a second later, she noticed the cold touch on her hand, now holding it tight. "No, you really are supposed to be angry with me,” Fuuto said. “For what I did after we kissed the other day. And for how I never explained it properly. And for so much, you have no idea of how long this list goes, Maa-san."

But Manato could only focus on their hands together. She had almost drawn hers back, before she remembered it hadn't been her who provoked that. So what was she to do? "Did you hear what I said before?" she asked weakly.

"And are you? Angry with me?"

"Of course, not! I'm just _frustrated_ at myself. For how I let things go, Aya-chan." The sound of her voice lowered with each word. "I'm losing you, and I don't want our friendship to change like this. I have no idea what to do now. Please, help me..."

"Maa-san..." Fuuto gazed absently at their hands; they were still together but only by a loose grip. "You don't want to... our friendship...?"

Manato's hand fell free on the couch.

Fuuto bit her lower lip. "Why would you say that, then? How can that not change it all?"

"I tried so hard all of the other ways, I only had this one last resort. Explaining to you everything, leaving it all in your hands. Begging that you understand just _how much_ our friendship means to me. Please... be like you were to P-chan. Remember?"

To Manato's despair, Fuuto's frown grew deeper. "P-chan? But... what about _me_?"

What did she mean? Manato recoiled sensing something very wrong from the other's tone.

"You don't want our friendship to change but what about me? This is nothing like Mayo. What am I to do hearing all this, if I like you back?"

Manato had been ready to go back to the top, to explain why she had mentioned Mayu. The last part, however, not only caught her off guard. It plainly made _no sense_. "P-pardon... I th-think I misheard you..." And yet, her mind was drawing happy endings scenarios and drives along the coast. No. No sense. No. Sense. At. All.

"I mean, now you said that, I want our friendship to change." Fuuto smiled wryly. "I want this to change all the way, and never ever go back! I love you, Maa-san."

No sense. She wasn't going to answer anything because... because—her mind couldn't process anymore.

"That I don't see why we have to remain friends if you like me back. I really, really love you." Fuuto's eyes were brimming with tears.

And Manato's mind was empty.

"Please, think again, Maa-san. I love you, too. And you said you like me. And our friendship can only change for the best, I promise yo—"

She was interrupted by Manato's loud guffaw. "I got, I got it." She calmed herself down and slid back to Fuuto's side for a kiss on her smooth, warm but quivering lips.

"Why did you let me go on if you—" Fuuto was again interrupted by another kiss, deeper than the previous.

Manato grinned, brushing her fingers over the lips she had just parted from. "You could also have said it before, you know?"

Closing her eyes, Fuuto defended herself, "I wish I knew this all before. I had no idea... I hadn't noticed it at all. Not even after Akira tried to point it out to me last year. And then, after we kissed, it all dawned in me. That’s why I had to take some time..."

"What I meant is that, when you texted me, you could have written it as a PS." Manato put her fingers through Fuuto's hair, admiring the light change as she rustled through it. "Or when I opened the door, you could have said that instead of _ojama shimasu_." She pulled her body closer. "Or you could have just hugged me like you wanted to break my bones." Accordingly, she herself hugged Fuuto’s small body. "You know, those exaggerated types you see on TV, that the couple even falls behind from the impact." Using all her strength, she pushed Fuuto down with her own body, until they were lying together. "And finally..." She lowered her face until their noses were about to touch, and waited for Fuuto to close her eyes again. Manato flicked her forehead.

"Ouch!" Fuuto complained docilely, flinching but not moving away from her position.

She chuckled. "See, a kiss would really have been better than that. So I didn't have to go a second longer thinking our friendship—"

It was Fuuto's turn to stop her. She pulled Manato to her and joined their lips, probing them with her mouth. "Let's just put a hold on using that word for a while. I think I've heard _friendship_ enough for a lifetime."

"Can't agree more."

THE END!

Anita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for following this story! I hope you can leave me a kudo and/or a comment but if you're too busy, just don't forget to check my other stories as soon as you have time. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I beg you,leave a kudo, leave a comment, do something!


End file.
